Technical Field
The present invention relates to packaging field, and more particularly, to a packaging container with a smearing component.
Description of Related Art
Smearing components can be used in many fields, for example, in medicine field the smearing component can assist a user to smear ointment on parts of one's body, in cosmetic field the smearing component can assist a user to smear lipstick and lip balm on lips, to smear moisturizer, eye cream and different liquid essence on parts of one's body which need to be cared. In current technology, the smearing components of the packages of cosmetics and medicines are generally fixed on headers of the packages, the smearing components can't be rotated, the dissolved contents in the smearing components can't be smeared evenly so that a hand is needed to smear the dissolved contents, it is not healthy to use a hand, and the smearing can't be completed by using the smearing component directly.